1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic field focusing (EFF) probe and its use as a surgical scalpel and/or tissue vaporizing and cauterizing instrument. More specifically, the invention relates to a radio frequency surgical knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the need for certain specific improvements in surgical techniques and tools have led to alternative methods and devices, each possessing certain attributes that are advantageous. For example, the development of laser technology has resulted in new and improved surgical methods and apparatus that can perform incisions with microscopic precision. However, laser surgery does not necessarily result in autocauterization of the incision nor is it necessarily amenable to excising tissue bloodlessly. In contrast, the contemporary electrocauterizer can achieve the excising of tissue bloodlessly, but is not amenable to microscopic precision.
It has also been recently discovered that a commercial magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner can be employed with a grounded interstitial probe to produce relatively localized, small temperature increases in tissue for hperthermic therapeutic treatment. However, prior to the present invention and to the best knowledge of the present Inventors, no one has discovered how to employ electromagnetic field focusing such as to produce a surgical tool that achieves, simultaneously, microscopic precision and bloodless incision.